Medals and Decorations (Celtic)
]] Only the Directorates may give Medals and Decorations. Each signifies a significant contribution to the state and to the people. Basic medals Common across all Directorates: * The Order of Service: a basic medal that is awarded at the conclusion of training to every member of each Directorate. * The Order of Glorious Service: an injury medal, given to any soldier who is injured in the line of duty. * The People's Glorious Vanguard: A medal given for outstanding service, generally posthumous. * The Order of Valor: A medal awarded for distinguished action in the face of the enemy. * The Order of Valor, First Class: A medal awarded for incredible action in the face of the enemy The Medals of the First Directorate: * The Order of the People's Glorious Machine: A medal awarded upon entry into the Mechanized Corps. This includes tanks. * The Hammer of the People's Will: A medal awarded for 15 successful tank kills, bestowed upon all surviving members of a tank crew. * The Hammer of Lycerius: A medal awarded for 50 successful tank kills. * Dispensation of Heroism of the First Order: a medal usually awarded at the successful conclusion of a battle to all survivors. Each is unique, and one can easily tell the seniority of any solider by how many he has accrued. The Medals of the Seconds Directorate * The Order of the Celtic Navy: A medal usually awarded for a single tour of duty on a vessel of the fleet. The Medals of the Third Directorate * The Wings of the People: A medal awarded upon the completion of a single successful mission * The Guardian of the Skies: A medal awarded upon the completion of 5 successful missions. Is generally accompanied by a promotion * The Sword of the State: A medal awarded upon the completion of 10 successful missions. Is generally accompanied by a promotion. * The Order of the Celtic Falcon, Third Class: A medal awarded for 20 confirmed kills or targets destroyed. * The Order of the Celtic Falcon, Second Class: A medal awarded for 40 confirmed kills or targets destroyed. * The Order of the Celtic Falcon, First Class: A medal awarded for 60 confirmed kills or targets destroyed. The Medals of the Fourth Directorate * The Order of the People's Shield: A medal awarded to every technician and operator of the Strategic Rocket Corps. * The Order of the People's Fury: A medal awarded to every member upon the successful striking of an enemy target with a nuclear device. The Medals of the Fifth Directorate * The Order of Distinguished Courage in the Name of the People: A medal given to a Member of the Fifth Directorate upon the successful eradication of dissent. The Medals of the Sixth Directorate * The Hand of Lycerius: A medal given upon a successful infiltration into an enemy state. * Medal of Outstanding Patriotic Service: A medal awarded to agents of the Sixth Directorate in recognition of extraordinary success in weakening the foes of the state. In all party archives, only two have not been given posthumously.